


A Beautiful Mistake

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up together for the first time but both of them are too shy to talk so they just snuggle until the right words come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Mistake

Grantaire didn't know what happened last night. He assumed he was drunk, as he nearly always was. No, he knew he was drunk, and judging by the lightly groaning blond beside him, he had not only been drunk as well, but it was his very first hangover. 

'Poor thing,' Grantaire thought, smiling faintly. 

Enjolras groaned and buried his face in Grantaire's chest. 

Grantaire smiled, Enjolras's warm sigh tickling his skin. 

That was how they stayed for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Every once in a while Grantaire would twirl a strand of Enjolras's hair around his finger and Enjolras would move his hand to a different spot on Grantaire's chest. 

Grantaire was beginning to drift off before Enjolras broke the silence. 

"Taire?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

Grantaire shook his head slowly. "I don't know."

"Do- ow, God my head- do you regret it?"

"Would you have done it if you weren't drunk?"

Enjolras was silent for a moment. "I think I was just scared."

Grantaire chuckled lightly. "Liquid courage." He sighed. "I would have preferred we were sober, but I don't regret it."

Enjolras nuzzled back into Grantaire's chest. "I don't regret it either."

Grantaire wrapped his arm around Enjolras's waist and pulled him closer. "The best way through a hangover is to sleep it off."

Enjolras let his head fall on the arm Grantaire had resting above him. 

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

It hurt Grantaire that Enjolras thought that way. He would never leave him, and this is what he had wanted for so long. He wanted to keep him safe and Enjolras was finally letting down his guard, even if the first step was alcohol. 

He pressed his lips against the back of Enjolras's head. "Of course I will be."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, this is what I've always wanted. I'm so glad that you're here with me right now."

"This isn't my room, is it?"

"Mm-mm."

"Is this your room?"

Grantaire groaned. "I don't think so. But I'm too tired to care."

Enjolras straightened up. "Where are we? Is it safe?" 

"Shh, no. We're fine. I think we're at Ferre's." 

"Does he know?"

"He must. He walked by earlier and noticed we were in here."

"Were we-"

"Sleeping. You were sleeping. I was just watching you. In a non-creepy way I swear."

Enjolras smiled lazily and let himself fall back into the mattress. "My head hurts too much, I can't sleep."

"Stay here. I'll get you some Advil."

"No," Enjolras whined, clutching onto Grantaire's arm weakly. "Don't leave."

Grantaire kissed the top of Enjolras's head. "I'll be right back. And it'll make you feel better."

Enjolras let go, still whining. "Hurryyyyyy." 

Grantaire laughed. So this was how Enjolras was in the morning. He climbed out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Ah, they were at Ferre's house. 

Grantaire walked out, clad only in his boxers. 

Combeferre yawned a good morning to him and gave him a sky smirk. "How's Enj?" 

"Clingy," Grantaire replied, an evident hint of pride in his voice. Enjolras was clinging to him just as much as he usually did to the blond, and that felt good. It felt good to be loved back. 

"Where do you keep the Advil?" 

"Top cabinet, left side, second shelf down." 

Grantaire grabbed the bottle and poured a few pills into his hand. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and returned to the bedroom. 

Enjolras was out when he sat on the bed. "Enj?" 

Only a light snore rose from him. 

Grantaire took a large sip of water and dropped the pills into the back of his throat. He swallowed, but not without nearly choking first. He was never good at taking pills. 

Enjolras mumbled something Grantaire didn't understand as he rolled over. "You're back."

"I am. I thought you were sleeping, so I-"

"Come here. I don't need medicine I need cuddles." 

Grantaire seriously considered filming this. Enjolras wouldn't be caught dead speaking like this. He decided against it and got comfortable.

Enjolras put his arms around Grantaire and smiled sleepily. "This is so nice, Taire."

"It really is."

"Can this happen a lot?" 

Grantaire kissed Enjolras's temple. "Definitely."

Enveloped in Grantaire's warm embrace, Enjolras was asleep again within minutes. 

Grantaire was out soon, too, watching his love contently smiling in his sleep. 

If Grantaire could help it, this was guaranteed to be a common occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
